The Kripke Whedon University
by Spryte Magnus
Summary: Note: There is a ton of Buffy Verse content. The University, run by Zachariah, has called in the souls of...well, most of the cast from FireFly, Supernatural, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Angel: reborn with out past memories. They are off to school!
1. Chapter 1

The Kripke Whedon University. Sponsored by the Blue Sun Corporation, it selected students from all parts of the world. No one knew why they picked who they did, but the Dean of the University, Zachariah, said it was all for a reason. They offered a four year plan and a universally accepted degree. With one, a person could get just about any job they wanted.

It's got a great staff and offers on grounds housing to students and staff alike. Classes and student population are small and allow more interaction between the students and the staff. Listed below are the staff members and their roles.

* * *

**Zachariah **is in charge of the whole situation, President of the university.

Jimmy Novak, often called **Castiel ** for some reason, is the Dean of Student Affairs. He cares a great deal about about the students and their futures.

**Gabriel** runs the janitorial department and seems perfectly happy where he is. He is notorious for his pranks.

**Uriel **is in charge of campus security. He has a very strict no nonsense attitude.

**Lisa **Braeden is in charge of the cafeteria. She gives every meal a "homey" touch.

Fergus Roderick McLeod runs the student activity board. He prefers the students call him **Crowley** for some reason.

**Missouri Mosely **is in charge of first aid on campus, as she usually knows exactly what's wrong.

**Chuck Shurley **runs the library.

Robert **Bobby** Singer is in charge of financial aid.

In charge of the Physical Education program is **Jayne Cobb**, a gruff man who 'makes sure they're all legal'. So far he hasn't yet been kicked out by the ethics board.

Shepherd Derrial **Book** offers spiritual guidance to the students who need it. While partial to christianity, he offers whatever religion works best for the student in need of support.

**Inara** Serra taught literature to the students. The male students are especially fond of her.

Hoban '**Wash**' Washburne runs the math department. He brings a flare to an otherwise dry subject.

**Zoe Alleyne** runs the science department, making sure no one blows up the campus. She isn't strict often-a rumor of how she killed a troublesome student with her pinky precedes her.

**Malcolm Reynolds** is in charge of philosophy and ethics. His refusal to follow up is probably why Cobb still has his job. To quote: "**Tell me when he's forced himself on one. Then I'll tell Zoe."**

Rupert **Giles** runs the History department, though he also plays the roll of a guidance counselor for the more troubled students.

Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan, better known as **Lorne**, runs the Drama and Music department with more glee then anyone else could.

* * *

This is but a glance at the staff. Now we shall take a peek at the student body of the upcoming semester.

**Fourth Years :**

**Simon Tam**, a gifted Medical Student. Came from a rich family, it surprised him when the University called on him.

**Dean Winchester**, undeclared major. Unless you count being a libertine. Drives an fixed up '67 Impala.

Liam, though he almost never goes by that name. In his first three years he was a member of a group of trouble makers and bullies called the Whirlwind, notoriously violent-heck he was in charge. Went by Angelus at the time, now everyone calls him **Angel. **His goal is to become a detective, and hopefully redeem all the wrongs he committed prior.

**Darla** was Angel's girl for his time as a bully. She hopes to get him back on the track she still follows-violence mostly. Degree seems to be in psychiatry.

**Lindsey McDonald** is a law student who has it bad for Darla. As a result he is not on good terms with Angel. Best friends with Dean, drives a '56 Ford Truck.

**Third Years:**

**Drusilla **is a girl who could be considered different in how she acts. A member of the Whirlwind, she was occasionally involved with Angel. Except now she has a new 'toy'. Seeks to become a doll maker.

**Faith Lehane**, a troubled individual who the University seeks to reform. When asked about a major, she shrugged it off and said education.

**Anna Milton** comes out of a small town, a preacher's daughter. She hopes to become a children's therapist.

**Wesley Wyndam Pryce** appears to be going for a scholarly major, but in reality in the last four years he's far more interest in becoming a police man, body guard, or other form of security. However, his father would never approve.

**Kaylee Frye **is going into mechanics. Has several brothers, she may be the only family member to get a degree.

**Second Years:**

Allen Francis** Doyle** is a kid who grew up with out his father. He intends to become a teacher of small children.

**Daniel ****"Oz"** Osbourne is a musician. Technically he fell behind a year, but his drive is why the University chose him.

**William "Spike" **Pratt is a poet. Though, he doesn't let onto this to the other Whirlwind members. Currently, he is passionately in love with Drusilla. While twisted, he does have another side...

Riley **Finn **is going into the military. An overall good fellow.

Abigail **Bela** Talbot is Giles's nieces, orphaned. She does not seem to miss her parents, nor does she discuss them often.

Wini**fred **Burkleis a science major, planing to become a nuclear physicist. Though, sometimes she can get carried away with a conspiracy theory.

Charles **Gunn** wasn't from a good neighbor hood. Now he's hoping to make something of himself. In the mean time he's found one good thing in the University-he and Fred are dating.

**Meg Masters** is still undeclared, though she intends to become a traveler of some sort. Has considered going into piloting.

**First Years :**

******Anya** ChistinaEmanuella Jenkins, birth name Anyanka, came from Europe. A supporter of Girl power, she doesn't trust men. Major otherwise undeclared.

**Cordelia Chase** is still peppy with little more idea then being Cheerleader and Queen Bee.

**Buffy Summers**, was kind of peppy until she saw one too many bad things happen. Now she's looking into becoming a cop.

Alexander Lavelle **"Xander" **Harris isn't quite sure what he's doing with his future. Though he does have a thing for Buffy rather badly moments after meeting her.

**Willow Rosenberg **is the childhood friend of Xander. She has a crush on him. Her goal is to become an archeologist and find out more about ancient lore.

**Ruby **is a pretty blonde who has the intent to open up a diner with her very own french fry recipe. Seems to have an agenda.

**Sam Winchester**, younger brother of Dean despite being the taller one, is going into law. A very intelligent boy, Ruby takes a shine to him because of how flustered he gets around girls.

**River Tam** is the genius prodigy of the bunch. She wants to do a little bit of everything. Having skipped a grade she is the youngest student in the academy at 17.

* * *

Some of these souls have crossed fates before, other have not. The purpose and goal of the University is known, Zachariah insists 'its for the best'.

**_Welcome to Kripke Whedon University. Try to survive._**


	2. An Unusual Skill Set

((Author's Note: Okay, sooo my biggest issue with updating was as you all know this will be a multi-crossover and honestly I hate that I can only use two on . I shall continue to crossover, and post snippets, of god knows how many things into this University setting. My fandom list has only expanded. That said, I'm picking this up finally and I'll be updating more frequently on Tumblr at:

.com That is all. And now for a sniplet.))

* * *

"You are such an asshole!"

Sam groaned as he stormed off, away from his brother. They'd actually had a class together, unexpected given two entirely different directions (Dean wanted to become a mechanic and Sam wanted to go into law). But like so often, Dean hadn't shown up to work with him on a project, so his brother had gone looking for him. And found him making out with a blonde girl, obviously having completely forgotten the study plans.

If Dean even noticed Sam's presence (something Sam doubted given how intent he was on the blonde), he would have yelled about him relaxing. Sam was taking the opportunity seriously, and didn't want to blow it. He sighed, heading back for the dormitory and looking for his key.

_Icing on the god damn cake!_ He didn't have it. A flash of memory-he vividly remembered seeing the keycard on the kitchen counter inside the apartment he shared with Steve, Lindsey, and Finn. But he hadn't grabbed it. A groan left him and he knocked on the door.  
"Guys! Is anyone home? Anyone?" Unlikely. Steve Rogers and Riley Finn were both military track-in their free time they dealt with Jayne Cobb and Ellen Harvelle, the man and woman running the Physical Education and Health classes. Coach Cobb had a belief that if you had free time during sunlight hours, you could be exercising. Coach Harvelle was usually yelling at Coach Cobb about something. But either way, Steve and Finn spent two hours a day in the gym, keeping fit. And, by Sam's watch, they'd only left twenty minutes ago. As for Lindsey, he guessed the other law focus was spending the sunny day on the quad, playing his guitar and serenading.

"Forgot your key?"

The voice came from a petite blonde girl in a denim jacket and pink tee shirt. A camera bag was swung over her shoulder, a cap atop her head, and her eyes were on Sam.  
"Well? Or are you trying to break in?" She inquired. Sam straightened out and sighed.  
"Forgot my Card Key. It's on the kitchen counter where I left it this morning." He murmured.  
"Gimme just a second and I'll help you out." The blonde pulled off her camera bag. "Hold this." She added before zipping around the corner and out a door.  
"Hey, wait-"

Sam sighed and shook his head, holding the bag and donning a very confused expression. Suddenly he heard noise from the other side of the door, turned, and raised a brow as it clicked open. There was the blonde, holding his ID, comparing his photo to him.  
"Sam Winchester, Law Focus?" She beamed and held it out, stepping out. "Try not to forget that. I found punching a whole in it and putting it on a keyring helps."  
"Thanks." Sam blinked at her as he took his ID. "Are you a thief or something..."  
"Veronica Mars. I believe the term is 'thank you for getting me back in my room'." She laughed and shook her head. "Private Eye. Well, that's the focus, anyway. My Dad is a private investigator, and I want to follow in his footsteps. You pick up some unusual skill set. Anyway, good luck...Lawrence?"  
"Pardon?" Sam gave her a confused look.  
"Your accent. Lawrence, Kansas, I'm betting?"  
"...Born and bred. I'm impressed."  
"Unusual skill set." Veronica laughed. "Later, Winchester."

With that she skipped off and Sam blinked a couple more times before he realized he was smiling. He chuckled, shook his head, and went inside to sit by the open window and study.


End file.
